Ino Gevardian
Name: Ino Gevardian Age: 14 Place of Birth/Raising: Tar Valon Physical Description: Ino's your stereotypical Altaran girl in looks - dusky skin, curly shoulder-length black hair, and dark brown eyes. She's a little tall for her age, standing around 5'5", with a sturdy strong build. Her voice is a low, clipped alto. = Character History = Ino is a Tar Valon native, born to the goodman Ivan and his wife Venia. They came from Ebou Dar several decades ago for reason unknown to anyone but themselves and opened an inn with tavern along the river. Their place of business did so well they were easily able to support a large family, of which Ino is the second youngest and fifth daughter. At the present time, the second eldest son Iolo is being prepared for taking over the family business. Like the rest of her siblings, Ino was raised practically, with an eye towards both running a business of her own and snagging a likely spouse. The second goal was a tad more difficult than the first; while she was an excellent student, good at scribing and bookkeeping, the famed Ebou Dar temper would emerge when Ino was faced with stupid things that made no sense. The silly behavior mandated by her mother for boys? One of them. Really, she was much more happy with her books. One of the dubious advantages of being in Tar Valon is growing used to the presence of Aes Sedai and learning how to behave around them from the time one could crawl. Ino was no different - the inn hosted a few over the years, be it for a night or just a few minutes. One of them was Maidela Aes Sedai, a Blue Ajah member. She came through the inn one evening on search for likely novices, and tested Ino's three elder sisters. None of them passed, and Ino and her sister Ivara were too young at the time to be tested. So Maidela left, and it was assumed that the two youngest had missed Maidela's assessing gaze - but they should have known an Aes Sedai never forgets. Shortly after Ino's fourteenth nameday, Maidela appeared at the door yet again, having returned from a long trip and requiring a quick place to freshen herself before returning to the Tower, she said. She was given the best empty room, of course, which satisfied her...but then she called down, asking if Ino could deliver a few things to her from downstairs. "Thank you, child," Maidela Aes Sedai said, smiling as she opened the door and accepted the box of toiletries. Ino bowed and prepared to leave, only to be stopped by, "...but one more thing. Only a small thing. Would you do me a favor and look at this jewel for me?" Ino did, following the woman's directions, not wanting to disobey an Aes Sedai. A few moments later the woman retrieved the shining stone. "I knew I should come by and check all the children again. I might have missed you," Maidela murmured to herself, then addressed the girl. "Now. Go straight to your room and pack a few things. I am going to speak to your father and mother, and then we will be off to the Tower to get you enrolled among the novices. You won't lollygag, now will you, child? I have much to do today. Now, go." She swept past the girl, and went on down the stairs to the inn's main office. Needless to say, Ino was standing in the Mistress of Novices' office before the day was out, signing her name in the Novice book. Her family was stunned and a little bit sorrowful, but they knew it was a stroke of good fortune - she'd get a good education and it'd be one less dowry to worry about, if nothing else. Category:Biographies Category:White Tower Bios Category:Blue Ajah Bios